Moment
by yohlenyaoilover
Summary: This is it. This is your moment. You've won.  Light/L ManSlash M/M One Shot Spoilers for MidManga


I wrote this story really quickly as a break from Potions Gone Wrong. Swear to god that story is killing me. So close to the end now!

I've never written a story in second person before. I found it much harder than I thought I would. Kept having to go back and make sure it was all consistent. Hopefully this version is all correct.

Warnings: Death, some het, explicit male/male sex, spoilers for mid manga chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. If I did, Near wouldn't exist, Mello would have been in it from the start and L would never have died. Raito would be L's love slave, but that's for anther day~

On with the story. Hope you enjoy it!

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

This is it. This is your moment.

You've won.

Rem is in the room next door, safe from the cameras that would catch her final moments.

And only you know what she is doing. Watari falls first, clutching his chest. You know what is going to happen next. You try your hardest to play your part, the scared teenager, caught up in too much at such a young, vulnerable age. A terrified boy, afraid for his life and the lives of his friends and co-workers.

You barely keep the smile off your face as L falls off his chair to the side. You already anticipated this so you manage to catch him before he hits the floor.

He lies in your arms now and you call out his name.

_Ryuuzaki!_

The other task force members gasp and cover their mouths with their hands, reaching out shaking fingers to grasp hold of each other.

But they don't matter right now. Because this is _your_ moment. Your final victory over L.

Your eyes meet his and you can tell that he _knows_. Now it's only you and him, you let that smirk transform your face.

For the briefest of moments there is fear in L's eyes. True fear, all for you. No, for Kira. You feel butterflies in your stomach.

Your brain registers somewhere that there is a difference between Yagami Raito and Kira. You scream L's name again for dramatic effect and clutch at his trembling body. You feel his warmth, his soft cotton shirt, his hair on your face. Your heart gives a lurch and for a moment you fear that Rem has written your name down too.

The rational part of your brain reasons that Rem would never take Misa's happiness away.

You hate yourself when you realise the pain in your heart is guilt.

Remorse.

_Sadness._

In that instant you realise you are going to miss L. You scream again and your brain and body tell you that this time isn't an act.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The task force holds a small memorial service for L. Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizama… They all attend.

You are there too, in a black suit and tie. The service is to pay respects to the body of the world's greatest detective before it is shipped back to England. To Wammy's House, you presume.

When you enter the room, you see an open casket. L is laying, looking more peaceful than he ever had in life. Perhaps L would have looked like this if you had ever seen him actually sleep.

Even though you spent so many days chained together, you never once saw L sleep.

You can't decide if this sight disturbs you. After your moment of weakness, you now firmly tell yourself that you are happy, proud that you have out witted the great L.

You don't feel sorrow.

You don't feel shame.

And you most definitely don't feel the ache of heartbreak.

You move to the front of the room, join the small queue, quiet faces, placing white chrysanthemums on the table on which L is resting.

When it is your turn, you place the flower on top of the small pile.

You take this as your final chance to gloat. You lean over the casket and stare in to the face of your greatest adversary.

You smirk.

The other members of the task force turn away from you, giving you your moment of grief. They think you care, and you find that hilarious.

You glance behind you and make sure no one is looking. You lean so close to L's face you can almost smell the beginnings of decay.

"I beat you," You smirk again and bring a hand up to brush through his hair, moving strands out of his eyes.

"I've won, L" You bite your lip and stare in to the placid face. You frown when you notice a drop of water on L's cheek. It almost makes it look like he's crying.

You are about to turn and call for the other members when you realise it's you. You touch your face and find trails of wetness on your cheeks.

You're crying.

You look back down at the man in the casket and you shudder out a sob. You try telling yourself that this is just an act, to prove to the task force that you are just a boy, a human grieving, that you are not Kira.

You lean over the casket again and lower your face to L's. You place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Before you can stop yourself you are kissing his lips.

They are soft and dry and _cold._

You always assumed L would taste incredibly sweet but you only taste death on his lips.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Misa is energetic tonight. You assume it's because of your defeat over L.

You shudder through your third orgasm with her. It's enough to keep her happy. It's enough to keep you happy too, that last time you imagined she was L.

You look down in to his face, that beautiful, mesmerising face. You lean down and kiss his lips, let your tongue dance along his soft skin until he opens up for you. You entwine your tongues together; let the moment wash over you. L always did have a talented tongue.

Your hands roam freely over his body, touching as much skin as possible. You brush your lips against his neck, biting, leaving a cheery red stain against his pale skin.

Your hands travel lower until you are pinching his dusty pink nipples. He squirms beneath you and you groan at the feeling of his erection pressed against yours. Your mouth moves to join your fingers and you suck playfully at his right nipple whilst your hand fingers his left.

L lets out a series of moans and his body practically writhes beneath yours.

You move your moth lower, licking a path from his belly button to his pubic bone. L grasps your hair in his hands and urges you lower.

You happily comply.

You don't even hesitate before taking his swollen length in your mouth. He is hot and heavy on your tongue. You quickly decide that you like the feeling. You suck experimentally, letting L's moans guide you. After the day you have given L, you want to make sure he has the best night of his life. Or rather, his death.

You lick the underside of his shaft, pushing the flat of your tongue against the pulsing vein you find there.

It doesn't take long before you feel L shuddering underneath you. You use the tips of your fingers to gently brush the inside of his thighs, making the delicate skin there tremble.

You can't imagine anyone else has touched L this way, and that thought alone makes your stomach flutter pleasantly. You let his erection slip from your mouth and move deftly up his body until you are staring in to his eyes. They are like deep black holes that you can feel yourself falling in to. Kira wants to lash out, to hit that stupid face with a closed fist, but it isn't Kira who wins this time, it's Yagami Raito.

It's Yagami Raito who presses soft kisses over that beautiful face. You take a deep shuddering breath and kiss his lips softly.

They are as you imagined them. Soft and warm and sweet. Much better than when you had kissed L at his memorial service.

You part your lips and slide your tongue in to his mouth once more, you don't think you will ever get bored of this.

Your hands are on his hips, thumbs rubbing small circles there. L is writhing under you, your arousal presses against his in such an unforgiving manner. You break your kiss and present L with three of your fingers. His eyes widen and his pupils dilate slightly but he takes the fingers in his mouth anyway.

You both know you want this, know that his moment has been building for weeks.

You extract your fingers from his hot mouth, albeit somewhat reluctantly. With a reassuring kiss, you part his legs and press a wet finger to his entrance. You feel him twitch and his hands curl in to fists in the sheets.

You push your finger in slowly, drawing back slightly to watch it slide in. When it moves freely you add a second finger, revelling in L's gasps and squirming. You let your emotions get the better of you and add your third finger quickly. L bites his bottom lip and frowns. His wide eyes stare at you accusingly. You wonder if it hurts to have three fingers pushed up inside yourself and you make a mental note to try it on yourself later.

When L reaches down and pulls at your hand, you know he is ready. You take a deep breath and spit in to your hand, using it to slicken your length. You edge closer and hear your name on his lips.

"Raito~" He drags it out, changing the ending in to a beautiful moan. You reach down and delicately run your hands through his hair. It's soft and silky in your fingers. You know that Kira would want to pull at his hair, use the grip to slam his head down again and again.

But this isn't the time for Kira, this is your moment.

You lean down and place gentle, loving kisses all over his face as you guide your erection inside him. You feel him tense but you continue until you are fully inside. L's body rhythmically squeezes you, pulsing a beat around your length.

When he is comfortable enough with you inside him, you pull back. You thrust back in unsteadily. L brings his hands around you, scratching at your back frantically.

You can't tell if he wants more or wants you to stop. You pray he wants more.

You start a steady rhythm, using your hands to steady yourself as you thrust in to the man below you. L whimpers and throws his head back, eyes screwed shut.

His bottom lip is drawn between his teeth and you fear for its safety. You encourage his mouth open with a hot kiss.

It's messy and sexy and you feel yourself falling in love with the man. You want to spend the rest of your cursed life buried deep inside him; you want to cling to each other desperately until there is nothing left.

When L thrusts his hips back at you, you feel yourself unravel. The feeling of completion nears and you desperately thrust and pound in to the pliant body beneath you. You gasp and choke out L's name, grasping his hips to steady him.

You feel L tense beneath you, the legs around your waist tighten and draw you in, keeping you still. You almost want to savagely pull his ankles apart and continue abusing his beautiful body but you allow him to draw him in, to hold you still.

"Say my name, Raito," L whispers huskily in your ear, his tongue comes out to tease your earlobe.

"L," You moan back at him and kiss his neck gently. You are so close to coming your head is spinning. Just a few more thrusts and you'd be there, but L is holding you tight.

"Raito…" It's almost sad and you can feel L start to push you away. Frantic, nervous energy fills you. He isn't going to let you finish. You grab his wrists and pin them to the bed. You look down in to his deep, hollow eyes and shamelessly plead with him.

"Please, I need to finish," You press your hips as close to his body as you can and you begin to thrust again. The wait has stalled your orgasm but it isn't long until it builds again.

The heat in your loins is almost unbearable and you reach down to grasp L's erection. He is hot and pulsing in your hand.

When you come, it's the best orgasm of your life. A heady sense of completion and fulfilment surrounds you and you rejoice when you feel L tense beneath you and come too. The evidence of his release coats your fingers. Your breath is ragged and you try to even it out before you gently rest your weight on him and whisper sweet nothings in to his ear.

You gently caress his hair and kiss his face and neck, before whispering, "I love you, L."

It's his undoing.

He pushes your body off of him ad you roll on to your back. You feel your whole body tense as you watch Misa get up from the bed and cross the room to the bathroom.

She turns to face you and the happiness she emanated earlier has disappeared. In its place are sadness and a determination to win. She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Your breath is uneven again but this time for a completely different reason.

You reach a hand up and realise your cheeks are wet with your tears again.

Somehow, you think L has won this one.

_The End_


End file.
